Une Histoire Sans Un Nom
by mionemobp
Summary: La meilleure amie de Lily Luna est morte, et Lily doit apprendre à aller avec sa vie et l'accepter. C'est ma première histoire en français.


Une Histoire sans Nom

La salle commune que Fred et Dominique avaient crée quand ils étaient dans leur première année au Poudlard semblait le lieu parfait pour Lily : elle pouvait s'y cacher et être seule des qu'elle était libérée, pendant que ses amies, Chloé et Michelle, et son cousin, Hugo, avaient classe. Donc c'était le meilleur moment de venir ici penser a la mort de sa meilleure amie, Annalise. La solitude aidait également Lily, puisque ses amies ne pouvaient comprendre pourquoi elle était toujours triste, alors que le petit ami d'Annalise était heureux.

Mais Lily et Annalise étaient plus proches que les autres. Elles avaient connu l'amitié que Albus, le frère de Lily, et Scorpius avaient. Elles pouvaient tout comprendre, simplement parce qu'ils avaient tout partagé :leurs histoires, leurs vêtements, et leurs secrets avec l'autre. Elles s'etaient consolées, et elles habitaient dans la maison de l'autre pendant les étés. Elles étaient des sœurs jumelles depuis longtemps perdues, et cela n'avait pas aidé qu'elles aient eu le même anniversaire.

Donc quand Annalise n'était pas retournée pour une autre année au Poudlard, Lily s'était inquiétée, jusqu'au moment ou elle a reçu les informations qu'Annalise était malade. Et puisqu'Annalise était née-moldue, ses parents n'avaient pas compris comment les magiciens pouvaient l'aider, donc ils l'avaient gardée à la maison pour les traitements. Lily était allée souvent lui rendre visite, jusqu'au 27 mars, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue avant sa mort..

Maintenant, deux ans plus tard, Lily était toujours triste de la morte d'Annalise. Elle savait que son amie ne serait pas heureuse de la savoir si triste, mais Annalise et Lily n'était pas juste des amies. Lily venait d'arrivait dans la salle d'exigence, et au moment où 'elle s'est assise, deux souvenirs se sont imposées à elle, le souvenir de la fois qu'elles s'etaient rencontrées sur le Poudlard Express, et le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elles s'etaient vues. Et plus elle se souvenait , et plus les larmes tombaient sur ses joues.

Apres quelques moments, elle a oublié que le monde existait. Elle était certaine que Michelle, Chloé, et Hugo la cherchaient, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter sa solitude. Donc quand quelqu'un est venu dans la salle d'exigence, et quand il l'a serrée dans ses bras, Lily s'est attendue a voir Hugo, son cousin, mais elle ne s'est pas attendue a voir Scorpius, pour deux raisons. Les deux n'étaient jamais trop proches (il était le meilleur ami d'Albus, le frère de Lily), et aussi parce qu'il a fini son éducation au Poudlard. Comme s'il pouvait entendre ses pensées, il a dit, « Hugo m'a envoyé une lettre il y a deux heures. Il s'est inquiété quand il ne pouvait pas te trouver après sa classe. » Il a attendu … « Je sais la date. C'est le jour qu'Annalise est morte. J'étais là aussi. »

Lily s'est souvenue. Scorpius était le petit ami d'Annalise. « Scorpius, comment as-tu supporté sa mort. Comment es-tu heureux après qu'elle soit partie ? »

« Lily, avant de mourir, elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse de partir du monde. Elle m'a exigé de vivre ma vie. Je suis triste quelque fois, mais je trouve…quand je pense au fait qu'elle est dans un meilleur lieu, je suis plus heureux. Je sais que tu es triste, mais tu dois penser à elle, et comme elle a plus de bonheur maintenant. »

Ils ont parlé pendant quelques minutes avant que Scorpius se soit levé. « Viens avec moi. Professeur McGonagall m'a donné l'autorisation de te sortir de l'école pour une fois, et je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

Quand ils se sont arrivés au Pré-au-Lard, Lily a su qu'ils allaient disparaître, donc elle s'est préparée pour la sensation de partir, la sensation qu'on sent quand on est mis dans un tube. La sensation est venue un moment avant qu'elle soit partie, et Lily a ouvert ses yeux pour voir un cimetière — le même cimetière ou Annalise a été enterrée. À ce moment, Lily n'était pas sure de pourquoi il l'avait amenée ici. Elle devait avoir l'air effraye, donc il lui a dit,

« Je viens ici chaque année, a cette date, donc je peux lui raconter toutes mes histoires de l'année. Après, quand je pars, je me sens mieux, et je peux être sur qu'elle est plus heureuse, et qu'elle ne sens plus la peine. Je pense que si tu fais ceci chaque année, avec les pensées qu'elle est plus heureuse, tu seras plus heureuse aussi. Je sais que c'est difficile Lily, mais tu ne peux pas tenir au passé. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta vie, ou pour ta santé. »

Et avec ça, il est parti, donc il pouvait lui donner le temps d'être avec sa meilleure amie. Quand elle a raconté tout a son amie, Lily s'est enfin rendue compte qu'Annalise était dans un meilleur lieu, et que si Annalise était heureuse, elle méritait la chance d'être heureuse aussi.

Quand elle s'est levée, elle a dit les derniers mots : « Au revoir Annalise. Je t'aime, et tu me manques. Je viendrai te voir l'année prochaine. » Et elle a marché pour trouver Scorpius, donc ils pouvaient retourner au Poudlard encore.

Trois ans plus tard, Lily et Scorpius ont marché ensemble à la pierre tombale d'Annalise. Quelque chose avait changé entre les deux, et ils s'etaient mariés une année après que Lily ait fini avec l'école, et maintenant Lily était enceinte avec des jumeaux, et ils voulaient raconter a Annalise les nouvelles. Lily était triste que sa meilleure amie ne puisse pas être la demoiselle d'honneur au mariage, mais elle était toujours là en esprit.

Scorpius a su qu'elle voulait raconter les informations, donc Lily a ouvert sa bouche pour lui dire,

« Annalise, quelque chose de merveilleux s'est passé. Je suis enceinte d' un garçon, et d' une fille. Puisque tu étais ma meilleure amie , je voudrais que nous puissions nommer notre fille après toi. Son nom sera Annalise Molly Malfoy. Je t'aime, et je sais que ton homonyme sera courageuse et vraie, juste comme toi. Et juste comme toi, elle sera la meilleure amie d'une autre, juste comme tu étais ma meilleure amie. »

Scorpius a parlé un petit peu, mais la sensation d'un vent chaud l'a serrée, et elle a su que tout irait bien, parce qu'Annalise et Lily, les deux filles, étaient enfin heureuses.


End file.
